Kyuuketsuki o Aisuru
by Kanade Bellamy
Summary: Sakura es atacada por vampiros cuando era niña, sin embargo un apuesto muchacho la salva. Conforme ella crezca se darán cuenta que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es algo más que cariño y aprecio. Sakura descubrirá que amar a un vampiro no es tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola chicas! Estoy de regreso después de tanto tiempo, pero esta vez traigo conmigo una historia que yo misma escribí :)_

_Nos leemos más abajito, mientras tanto disfruten del primer capítulo :D!_

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-Kyuuketsuki o Aisuru-  
**

**Capítulo 01**

Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta de la habitación le distrajo de su lectura. Se levantó del sofá rogando que no fuera su hermano que venía a molestarlo.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la puerta de su habitación.

—Vengo a entregarle un mensaje de parte de Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san —respondió la voz.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, encontrándose con uno de los empleados de Tsunade.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero Tsunade-sama quiere verle en su oficina del hospital en este momento.

—Dile que no moleste, estoy ocupado —dijo el pelinegro a punto de cerrar la puerta. El empleado inmediatamente uso su pie para que no cerraran la puerta.

—Es importante, Uchiha-san.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—No me dieron los detalles. Pero Tsunade-sama, no estaba bebiendo sake en esos momentos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, si Tsunade no bebía en ese momento, supuso que era algo serio.

—De acuerdo. En un momento salgo hacia allá —dijo Sasuke.

El empleado asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Itachi entró a la oficina de la doctora Tsunade. Una vampira mayor. Una de tantas que existían y la que estaba a cargo de él y su hermano menor. Sin contar a los demás vampiros que estaban bajo su cuidado. Ellos se encontraban viviendo al lado del hospital dónde Tsunade era directora. Un edificio privado con departamentos lujosos, dónde se alojaban él, su hermano, y otros vampiros más. Sasuke y él estaban con Tsunade debido a que sus padres le habían confiado su educación a ella antes de morir. Tsunade les pagaba todo a cambio de que realizaran unas cuantas tareas en su lugar. Cómo proteger a su gente querida, el hospital, sus empleados y asesinar a cualquier vampiro que osara a dañar a alguno de ellos. Era una mujer bastante soberbia. Defecto de todos los vampiros.

Se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor también estaba en la oficina. Pero hubo un acontecimiento aún más extraño; Tsunade no tenía ninguna botella de sake en su escritorio.

—Bien. Explícanos porque nos mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia —dijo Sasuke.

—Uno de mis doctores sabe de la existencia de los vampiros. Al parecer, ayer por la noche fue atacado junto con su esposa que también trabaja para mí. Milagrosamente lograron escapar. Pero ustedes saben muy bien que a los vampiros no nos gusta dejar ni una sola presa viva. Sospecho que los que les atacaron anoche lo volverán a hacer. Quiero que los cuiden y aseguren, de preferencia tráiganlos aquí, junto con su pequeña hija Sakura. Ya que supuestamente uno de los atacantes era hermano del doctor Haruno, saben la dirección de su hogar. En este momento están ahí ya que hoy es su día libre. La dirección está en ese papel —dijo entregándoles la hoja de papel—. Por favor, no me fallen. Ellos son personas que aprecio mucho.

—De acuerdo, Tsunade —contestó Itachi. Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Tengan cuidado por favor —susurró Tsunade después de que la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Los dos hermanos Uchiha subieron al auto. Ambos iban armados. Sasuke leyó la dirección que les habían entregado y arrancó el coche.

Ya era de noche y aún llovía. Todo el día había estado lloviendo, por lo que muy pocas personas caminaban por las calles.

—Sasuke, será mejor que te apresures. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

El menor asintió y acelero la marche del auto. La casa estaba un poco retirada de su posición, sin embargo no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Se bajaron del coche. La residencia estaba totalmente a oscuras y había demasiado silencio. El ambiente se sentía pesado y tenebroso. Justo como cuándo ocurría un ataque de vampiros. Itachi miró a su hermano y éste asintió entendiendo el mensaje. Los dos se separaron para entrar a la casa.

Sus ojos de vampiro les permitían ver perfectamente, inclusive en esa abismal oscuridad. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal había sido forzada, pero no era tonto como para entrar por ahí. Busco alguna ventana abierta u otro entrada. En el segundo piso había una ventana abierta de par en par. Saltó ágilmente y cayó con gracia en el borde de la pared. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y entonces entró.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por los adornos se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de una niña, posiblemente la habitación de la niña de la que Tsunade había hablado.

Desenfundo su katana lentamente para no producir ningún sonido innecesario y camino con pasos sigilosos por los pasillos de la casa. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones, el olor a sangre le inundó las fosas nasales inmediatamente.

—Mierda —dijo una voz detrás de él. Sasuke inmediatamente atacó con su espada, pero el ataque fue detenido.

—Tranquilo hermanito, soy yo. Parece que hemos llegado tarde. Ya están muertos. Pobres, mira, murieron abrazados.

—Falta la niña, sólo están los padres —dijo Sasuke retirando la mirada del cuarto. La escena le era extrañamente familiar.

—Tienes razón. La había olvidado. Separémonos y busquémosla por la casa y los alrededores. Espero y siga viva.

Sasuke asintió y salió de la casa, dispuesto a buscar en los alrededores. La lluvia le empapo de nuevo gracias a que seguía cayendo con fuerza, a pesar de que ya había llovido todo el día.

El jardín estaba rodeado de arbustos y árboles, tenía que buscar por ahí, ya que a simple vista no había nadie.

Itachi revisó cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, piso por piso, pero no había nadie más. Toda la casa estaba sumergida en la oscuridad y en un sepulcral silencio. En definitiva los vampiros que habían atacado a esa familia aún se encontraban cerca. Tenía que buscar a Sasuke para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Pero primero necesitaba que encontrar a esa niña.

* * *

Sasuke se acercó a los arbustos y comenzó a buscar. Ahí no había nada. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar para ir a buscar a otro lado, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos le hizo regresar. De repente un duende vestido de blanco salió de ellos y corrió a la salida. Inmediatamente le persiguió para atraparle, hasta que se situó delante de él. No, no era un duende, era la mocosa que estaba buscando.

Observó a la niña de pies a cabeza. Su estatura era pequeña, el cabello color rosa, del cual chorreaba agua por las puntas. Estaba descalza y solo tenía puesto un corto camisón blanco. La lluvia la había empapado por completo por lo que el camisón se adhería a su blanca piel transparentando su frágil y delgado cuerpecito.

La niña temblaba y le miraba con miedo. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y se arrodillo para mirarla mejor. Los ojos de un vampiro sabían apreciar la belleza, por lo tanto, esa niña no pasó desapercibida.

Su rostro se encontraba totalmente pálido y salpicado con sangre la cual se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia. La expresión que tenía su cara en ese momento demostraba el terror y el miedo que sentía. Miró sus ojos color jade y se quedó hipnotizado. La inocencia reflejada en la mirada de la niña le había atrapado por completo.

Sasuke sintió como su garganta se secaba y la sangre empezaba a hervir en sus venas. Él conocía perfectamente esa sensación. La deseaba. Deseaba tomar la sangre de la niña. Deseaba beber de aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Fue un deseo inusual. Nunca había deseado la sangre de alguien con esa intensidad.

Reaccionó cuando sintió unos pequeños y delgados bracitos rodear su cuello.

— ¡Señor por favor sálveme! ¡No deje que me atrapen! —Sasuke se quedó mudo. El aroma que emitía esa niña era exquisito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó lentamente sus labios hacia la curva del cuello de la pequeña. Necesitaba probar su sangre. Era urgente. Su cuerpo ardía y se lo pedía a gritos.

— ¡Hey Sasuke! Veo que la encontraste— Su hermano Itachi salió de la nada y observo la extraña escena—. Hey, no pensaras vaciar a esa niña, ¿verdad? Recuerda que la tenemos que llevar con Tsunade. Aleja tus colmillos de esa pequeña, pervertido, tenemos que irnos.

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar eso y pareció despertar, ¿de verdad estaba planeando matar a esa mocosa?

Se deshizo del agarre de la niña y se levantó del suelo. La pequeña pensó que la dejarían sola y volvió a abrazar a Sasuke.

— ¡Por favor no me deje aquí! —imploró gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mierda, esos tipos regresaron—susurró Itachi — Sasuke tenemos que irnos ya.

Una sombra salió de la nada y golpeó a Itachi mandándolo lejos.

—Oigan, dejaron a una viva —dijo una voz grave y masculina, perteneciente al hombre encapuchado que acababa de lanzar lejos a Itachi.

—Oh—otro hombre encapuchado salió también de entre las sombras—, pero si es mi pequeña sobrina Sakura. Pensé que ya se habían hecho cargo de ti—dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha.

—Tío… —susurró la niña reconociendo el rostro del hombre— ¡Tío Takeshi! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, tenía tanto miedo!

Sakura inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección a su tío y en cuanto llego a él le abrazó. El hombre la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó. La pequeña pelirosa miró el rostro de su tío y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. No, ese no era su tío, no era aquel hombre amable que siempre le daba dulces y regalos. Su mirada era feroz y diabólica y ese rostro amable ahora estaba tenso por el odio. Intentó soltarse de su agarre con todas sus fuerzas pero era en vano.

Sasuke reaccionó y se lanzó en dirección a aquel hombre que tenía a la pelirosa, pero fue sujetado por otros dos hombres. Uso todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse de aquellos tipos, pero fue superado.

—Sólo quédate quieta pequeña, prometo que seré rápido—dijo Takeshi clavando sus colmillos en la yugular de la pelirosa.

Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir los colmillos clavarse en su carne. Sintió como la poca fuerza que le quedaba se iba desvaneciendo y su cuerpo se iba debilitando poco a poco. En un lapso de segundo pudo escuchar dos sonidos. Eran como golpeteos, uno que se iba haciendo cada vez más lento y débil y otro que iba acelerándose más y más. Reconoció los golpeteos, uno de ellos era el latido de su corazón y el otro pertenecía al corazón de su tío.

Sasuke enfureció al ver como desangraban a la pequeña y esta vez logró zafarse de los dos tipos que lo tenían atrapado. Antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba Takeshi vio como el cuerpo de la pelirosa caía como un costal de papas al suelo.

—Siempre imagine que la sangre de esta niña era deliciosa, y no estaba equivocado —dijo Takeshi limpiándose los restos de sangre de las comisuras de los labios.

Sasuke desenvaino su katana y sin pensarlo más dos veces atacó al hombre. Takeshi ni siquiera lo vio venir y cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya había enterrado su katana en su pecho. Entonces soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿De verdad creíste que podías matarme solo con enterrarme tu cuchillo? —soltó seguido de una carcajada más histérica. Takeshi sonrió con malicia, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante al ver los ojos de Sasuke. Esos ojos sanguinarios color carmín con comillas negras, herencia de la sangre pura Uchiha— Un Uchiha… —susurró.

Ésa fue su última palabra. Sasuke sacó la katana del pecho del hombre y de un rápido y limpio movimiento le rebanó la cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre tibia tocaba su rostro mezclándose con el agua de lluvia que le empapaba a cada segundo. Dirigió su mirada asesina hacia los tipos que le habían atrapado antes, pero Itachi ya había acabado también con ellos.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la pequeña que yacía tirada en el suelo mojado. Itachi tomó su pulso.

—El latido de su corazón es débil e irregular, sin embargo, aún está a tiempo de recibir tratamiento. Llevémosla con Tsunade para que la cure.

Sasuke asintió y cargó a la niña.

—Entonces démonos prisa.

* * *

—La niña ya está bien. Le hemos practicado una transfusión de sangre. Va a necesitar algunos cuidados extras por lo débil que está, pero pronto se pondrá bien. Y ahora bien, explíquenme que fue lo que sucedió, creí haberles dicho que trajeran con vida a los Haruno.

—Lo sentimos. Llegamos demasiado tarde, los otros vampiros ya habían atacado y no pudimos hacer nada. Sólo pudimos rescatar a la pequeña— dijo Itachi mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer. Un humano no puede estar seguro después de enterarse de la existencia de los vampiros. Los Haruno eran excelentes médicos y muy buenas personas. Personas bastante apreciadas por mí. Me entristece lo que les paso y el culpable pagara caro. Itachi, quiero que busques e investigues sobre los atacantes. Sasuke, te encargo a la niña, quiero que me avises cuando despierte.

— ¿Qué? Me pareció escuchar mal. Yo no soy ninguna niñera Tsunade. Que la cuide Itachi, yo iré a investigar— espetó molesto el Uchiha menor.

—Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí, Sasuke. Además tú fuiste el que la trajo, te toca cuidarla.

—Tú fuiste la que ordeno que la trajéramos.

—Tú lo has dicho: yo soy la que ordeno. Ahora encárgate de la niña— finalizó Tsunade retirándose del lugar.

Sasuke estaba bastante concentrado maldiciendo a Tsunade y a su suerte hasta que Itachi le distrajo.

—Lo siento por ti, hermanito, ahora no podrás beber la sangre de la niña.

—No me molestes —susurro Sasuke más molesto que antes.

—Eres un jodido lolicon. Pensar que te gustan las niñas, ahora comprendo por qué nunca sales con ninguna chica de tu edad. Nunca creí eso de ti, Sasukito.

—Sólo piérdete Itachi —

Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de entrar la habitación en la que estaba Sakura y azotar la puerta. Itachi rió con disimulo. Su hobby favorito era fastidiar a su hermano menor. Una actividad relajante y divertida, ya que Sasuke se enojaba con cualquier cosa.

— ¡Sasuke, regreso más tarde. No llores por mí ni me extrañes. Tu hermano mayor regresará pronto para protegerte. Y por favor no le hagas nada a la niña, ¡pervertido! —gritó Itachi desde afuera antes de irse.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja al idiota de su hermano y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Como si él fuera a extrañarlo. Puso su katana al lado de él y cerró los ojos. Que tarea más fastidiosa le habían asignado. Él era un Uchiha, un vampiro guerrero, no una maldita niñera.

De golpe recordó el aroma de la pequeña pelirosa. Maldición, ese aroma lo había cautivado en un instante. Esa niña había provocado algo que ninguna otra mujer pudo. Y sólo era una enana que parecía un duende de pelo rosa. ¿Y si de verdad se había vuelto un pervertido? ¿Y si enserio le gustaban las niñas?

Borró de su mente esos pensamientos. Él de ninguna manera era un pedófilo.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y sentía que el lugar no paraba de dar vueltas. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí.

Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe. La sangre salpicando su rostro. Sus papás muriendo frente a sus ojos, protegiéndola hasta el último segundo de sus vidas. Recordó el diabólico rostro de su tío. Se aterro al recordar la sensación de los colmillos hundiéndose en su carne y soltó un gemido de terror. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sollozar y a soltar lágrimas sin poder controlarse.

Sasuke escuchó como un quejido salió de la cama, seguido de varios sollozos. No, no era la cama. Era Sakura que ya había despertado. Mierda. Lo que le faltaba. Los lloriqueos de una cría. Se levantó con pesadez del sofá y se acercó a la cama.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dispuesta a correr. Pero algo salió mal, sus piernas flaquearon al primer paso y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque unos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo.

—No te levantes aún, tu cuerpo está muy débil —dijo Sasuke con voz monótona, recostando de nuevo a la pelirosa en la cama.

—Señor, es usted... —Dijo Sakura reconociendo el rostro del chico—. ¿Me ha salvado usted? Gracias por salvarme.

—No soy ningún señor.

—Lo siento, es por respeto. Me doy cuenta de que usted es muy joven.

—Ya veo. Eres muy educada y madura para tu edad.

—Sí, mis padres me enseñaron a serlo… —susurró Sakura. Una vez más no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar a mares, ante el recuerdo de sus padres.

—Supongo que es inevitable que llores. —Sasuke sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables de uno de los cajones de la mesita nocturna y se lo entregó a la pequeña—. Toma. Ahora iré a avisar que ya despertaste. Que ni se te ocurra salir, en un momento regreso.

—Disculpe. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sasuke detuvo su marcha, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-san.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación, en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Sonrió levemente.

"_Sasuke-san"_ Que extraño sonaba.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia c: Bien, lo que quería comunicarles con respecto a las otras dos historias es que posiblemente ya no las continúe. Lo siento mucho, pero me han práct__icamente amenazado que si las continúo me denunciarán con el FBI, la CIA, el Vaticano, etc, ect, para que me borren la cuenta. Me acusan de plagio. Cuando comencé yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, pero bueno... no quiero arriesgarme a perder mi cuenta. **De verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no seguiré Mordiscos de Amor ni La Guía de Sakura para Citas con el Lado Oscuro. **Las animo a que lean los libros, de verdad son muy divertidos y no se arrepentirán._

_En fin, me he animado a subir esta historia que comencé a escribir hace mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo de continuarla. Espero y me den una oportunidad y sigan leyendo más adelante. Si les gustó o no les pareció la idea, quieren que me lance de un precipicio o decirme alguna sugerencia las invito a escribirme un review, sus críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Recuerden que los reviews siempre nos animan para continuar la historia. _

_Saludos a todas. Cuídense mucho._

_Nos leemos pronto... :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Nos leemos más abajito._

¡Enjoy!

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-**** Kyuuketsuki o Aisuru -**

_CAPÍTULO 02_

Sakura observó como el joven que la había salvado salía por la puerta. Espero hasta quedarse a solas para comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Sus padres estaban muertos, ahora estaba sola, ¿qué es lo que pasaría con ella? ¿Quién se encargaría de ella? El único familiar que conocía era su tío, pero este había sido el asesino de sus padres.

Estaba aterrada y sin saber qué hacer. La escena de la muerte de sus padres se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando descontroladamente, y es que sólo era una inocente niña que ni siquiera sabía el amargo significado de la muerte. Jamás pudo haberse imaginado que algo así le ocurriría.

Tsunade golpeo suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de madera de la habitación en la que se encontraba la pelirosa. Podía sentir la presencia de la niña, pero sin embargo, nadie contestó.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que ya se esperaba: una frágil niña llorando desconsoladamente.

Sintió pena por la pequeña, el perder a sus padres de esa manera y a esa edad tan corta debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte. No quiso interrumpir su llanto, después de llorar siempre te sientes mejor. Lástima que un vampiro no pudiera derramar lágrimas de la misma manera.

Una vez que vio que la pelirosa se tranquilizó un poco se acercó a la cama. Sakura se alarmo al ver a alguien más en la habitación, pero cuando reconoció el rostro de la rubia se sintió un poco mejor. Era Tsunade, la jefa de sus padres.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? —preguntó la rubia con voz dulce.

Sakura no respondió, no podía decir que se sentía bien porque estaría mintiendo, sentía que todo su ser se estaba desmoronando en todos los sentidos. Simplemente se limitó a agachar la cabeza como respuesta.

—Sé todo lo que paso, mi más sincero pésame. Pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de ti. Yo apreciaba mucho a tus padres y también te aprecio a ti, así que no te preocupes, para cualquier cosa que necesites me tienes a mí.

La pelirosa sintió como los brazos femeninos de la rubia la estrechaban en un cálido abrazo. No se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para corresponder, por lo que solamente cerró los ojos al sentirse protegida.

Tsunade se separó al notar que la niña se había quedado dormida una vez más. La acomodó en la cama. Era mejor dejarla dormir, seguramente estaba agotada tanto física como psicológicamente.

—Quién iba a pensar que eras tan cariñosa —Tsunade escuchó que la voz provenía de la entrada de la habitación. Era Sasuke, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Tú lo has dicho, Sasuke. Ni siquiera yo recuerdo haber amado a alguien, sabes que no me queda casi ningún recuerdo de mi vida humana.

—No sé si eso sea suerte o desdicha.

—Tal vez un poco de cada una— dijo Tsunade con tono melancólico.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer con la cría?

—Su nombre es Sakura. Me haré cargo de ella, así como me hice cargo de ustedes. Pero necesito pedirte un favor a ti y a Itachi, ya que yo paso la mayor parte del día en el hospital necesitaré que alguien la cuide el tiempo que yo esté ausente, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

—Sí, pero estás loca. Ya te dije que yo no soy una niñera, pídeselo a alguien más.

—Sasuke, por favor, se los estoy pidiendo a ustedes porque son las personas a las que más confianza les tengo. Además te reduciré tu semana si no me apoyas.

El pelinegro gruñó, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, no quería ver que su presupuesto se redujera.

—Bien, sabía que podía contar contigo. También se lo comunicaré a Itachi en cuanto regrese. Gracias Sasuke. —Dicho esto la rubia se retiro del lugar, dejando atrás a un malhumorado muchacho.

* * *

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Notó que algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las oscuras cortinas. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama esperando encontrarse en su habitación, ver a su madre entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento para darle los buenos días y abrazarla por la pesadilla que había tenido. Pero no, definitivamente esa no era su habitación y la persona que ahora se encontraba entrando por la puerta tampoco era su querida madre. A la pelirosa le ardieron los ojos y sintió como estos comenzaban a nublarse. Su mamá, su papá se habían ido para siempre, y de la peor manera.

Sasuke observó como la niña empezaba a llorar de nuevo, ¿por qué esa escena se le hacía tan familiar?

Se acercó con la bandeja del desayuno y la colocó en la mesa. Sakura lo miró con sus ojos grandes y llorosos, él solo suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—De ahora en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Sobre lo que pasó ayer… lamento mucho tu pérdida. Entiendo como te sientes ya que yo también perdí a mis padres cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

— ¿Qué eran las personas que nos atacaron ayer? —preguntó la niña, bastante curiosa.

Sasuke dudó en responderle, pero si ella iba a vivir ahí, necesitaba empezar a hablarle con la verdad.

—Eran vampiros, criaturas que se alimentan de sangre.

— ¿Vampiros? ¿Así como los que salen en las películas?

—No tanto como los de las películas, pero supongo que ya tienes la idea. —Sakura asintió.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres? ¿Por qué el tío Takeshi..? —preguntó la niña con la voz delgada.

—Desconozco las respuestas, la única que es capaz de responderte es Tsunade, pero ella está trabajando en el hospital, —agregó el muchacho al ver que la pelirosa pretendía ir a buscarla— de todas maneras ahora tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que necesitas en tu estancia aquí. Desayuna antes de que la comida se enfríe, yo iré a buscarte una muda de ropa para que te des una ducha y salgamos de compras. —

Sasuke se levantó del colchón y se dirigió a la salida. La niña esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para levantarse. Se puso de pie lentamente, se sentía mucho mejor, pero aún estaba un poco mareada. Tomó la taza de chocolate caliente que estaba en la mesa, pero algo salió mal y la taza cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Inmediatamente se agachó para recoger los pedazos de porcelana.

* * *

El muchacho apenas abrió la puerta y se quedo congelado. El delicioso olor a sangre fresca inundaba el cuarto, pero no era cualquier olor; este era bastante atrayente e hizo que su cuerpo se moviera solo y sus instintos salieran a flote. En cuestión se segundos levantó a Sakura del suelo y observó como brotaba sangre de su dedo índice. No dudó ni un segundo en acercar sus labios y comenzar a lamer la sangre acumulada en el dedo de la niña. Escuchó un gemido de espanto, el cual hizo que regresara a sus cinco sentidos. Reaccionó y vio la mirada atemorizada de la niña la cual estaba temblando bajo su agarre. Inmediatamente la soltó y se alejó de ella.

Sakura estaba temblando de horror puro, los ojos de Sasuke ya no eran oscuros, si no rojos, así como los de los vampiros que la habían atacado. No pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar de miedo, Sasuke solo la observaba con aquellos atemorizantes pero seductores ojos carmesí. De repente, estos volvieron a ser de color oscuro. Sólo así logro tranquilizarse un poco.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. El muchacho observó como los labios de la niña temblaban, como si quisieran decir algo.

—Adelante, sólo dilo.

— ¿Tú también eres un vampiro, igual que el tío Takeshi? —preguntó con voz temerosa. Sasuke asintió.

—Lo soy, pero no me parezco en nada a tu tío, somos de la misma especie, pero totalmente diferentes. —La pequeña pelirosa suspiró de alivio, pero siguió sintiéndose temerosa.

Sasuke recogió la ropa que había lanzado al suelo unos minutos antes y la puso en la cama.

—Te dejaré sola un momento, asegúrate de terminarte toda la comida. El baño está al lado del closet, yo vendré cuando termines—

La pequeña asintió y Sasuke se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se paró enfrente de la puerta y susurro algunas palabras:

—Lamento lo que acaba de pasar, no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder. —Y dicho esto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta azotándose.

* * *

_I say "hello, hello, hello". I__ don't know why you say "goodbye"(8) Ok no ._._

_¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¿Les agradó? ¿No? :( En fin, la historia poco a poco tomará color(8) Osea que poco a poco se pondrá más buena la cosa e_e _

_Me da mucho gusto ver que la idea les agradó. Había olvidado lo bonito que se sentía leer los reviews *w* _

_Ojalá puedan tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, para saber su opinión, recuerden que un fic con reviews en un fic feliz. _

_Bueno, con respecto a las otras historias me llenó de felicidad el hecho que leer que cuento con todo su apoyo. Yo sé perfectamente lo que se siente que una de las historias que te gustaba leer no vaya a continuar. De verdad deseo mucho seguir, pero ahora que he publicado este fic, me da miedo perder mi cuenta. El que me dio el aviso no fue Fanfiction, due una user de aquí. Me estoy pensando seriamente seguir, ya que a mí también me agradaba dejarles un capítulo nuevo cada semana. _

_Los mensajes & reviews de muchas me animaron a continuar. __Les prometo que me lo pensaré dos veces. Pronto les avisaré si seguiré, será difícil tomar una decisión._

_Gracias una vez más por su apoyo._

_Bien, les dejó la acostumbrada frase que ya extrañaba escribir:_

_¿Alguien quiere una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_**¡Dale clic aquí abajito! :D** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

** Kyuuketsuki o Aisuru**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

* * *

Sakura salió de trance al escuchar la puerta azotarse. No se sentía muy bien y estaba sudando frío. Se sentó y comenzó a devorar su desayuno, estaba hambrienta y la comida era muy rica. Después de que terminó prosiguió a tomar una ducha. Entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, se preguntaba quien le había cambiado de ropa ya que traía puesto otro camisón blanco que no le pertenecía.

Tomó una toalla para cubrirse y salió del baño esperando que Sasuke aún no regresara. Se acercó a la cama y vio el bonito vestido color verde que el chico había dejado ahí, también encontró un peine, zapatos y otros accesorios. Supuso que Sasuke los había dejado mientras ella se bañaba. Comenzó a vestirse con delicadeza ya que aún sentía entumidas las piernas y los brazos. Recordó la herida que tenía en el cuello, ya no le dolía, ésta estaba cubierta por una pequeña y delgada gasa; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la llevaba.

Terminó de vestirse y con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó discretamente por ella, para ver si no había nadie.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — La niña dio un salto del susto, y se percato que Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella, recargado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

—Si… —dijo tímidamente mientras salía de la habitación.

—Sígueme —dicho esto Sasuke comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, siendo seguido por la niña.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar y Sasuke se subió a su coche. Sakura se quedó afuera sin saber que hacer. El pelinegro le hizo señas de que subiera al auto, esta asintió y subió al asiento del copiloto. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad. —dijo Sasuke con una voz un poco molesta.

La pelirosa dio un respingo y comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón. El tono de voz de Sasuke sonaba molesto, por alguna razón pensó que tal vez ella le estaba dando muchos problemas y por eso estaba enojado. Se sintió un poco triste, no quería que él estuviera molesto con ella.

Sasuke aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Los dos bajaron del auto en silencio y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Estamos aquí para comprarte ropa y algunas otras cosas que necesites, ya que no podemos regresar a tu casa por tus cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería bueno que descubran tu paradero, los vampiros podrían intentar atacarte de nuevo—

Sakura se sintió triste, jamás podría volver a regresar a su casa. De nuevo sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pequeñas mejillas. Sasuke se dio cuenta y la tranquilizo un poco poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña. La pelirosa se limpió las lágrimas al ver que estaban por abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

Salieron del elevador e inmediatamente las miradas de las féminas se centraron en el muchacho, este gruñó molesto y Sakura volteó a verlo curiosa sin saber que pasaba. Caminaron por el centro comercial para dirigirse a alguna tienda donde vendieran ropa para niñas. Sakura caminaba al lado del muchacho escuchando los cuchicheos de las demás mujeres: "¡Mira, qué mono! ¡Viene de compras con su hermanita menor!","¿No es su hija, verdad? Parece demasiado joven para ser papá…", "¡Qué envidia! Mira que tener un hermano tan guapo". Comenzó a sentirse bastante molesta ante la situación, aunque no sabía la razón. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y tomó la mano del muchacho, él la miró extrañado y ella solo sonrió inocentemente, no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando tomando la mano de la niña. Sakura, por su parte, se dedicaba a mirar de mala manera a quien volteara a ver a Sasuke, inclusive le sacó la lengua a un par de chicas que lo miraban y cuchicheaban indiscretamente.

Llegaron a la tienda de la mano y la dependienta miró a Sasuke de pies a cabeza, comiéndoselo con los ojos, para al final darse cuenta de la pequeña mano que sostenía. Ignoró a la niña e inmediatamente se acercó al muchacho para empezar a hablarle coquetamente. Gran error. Esto terminó de molestar a Sakura ya que había sido totalmente ignorada, gruñó molesta y comenzó a jalar a Sasuke hacía la salida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

—Esa señorita fue muy grosera. —Dijo la pelirosa inflando los mofletes, gesto que le pareció bastante tierno a Sasuke. — ¡Vayamos a la tienda que está por allá! —Gritó la niña y comenzó a jalar al muchacho.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al ver que la dependienta era una señora mayor y muy amable.

Le mostraron todo tipo de ropa infantil, quería llevarse todo, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Escogió algunos vestidos, algunas otras prendas y varios pares de zapatos. Se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

Después de comprar lo que necesitaban, Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura si deseaba un helado, esta asintió rápidamente. Se sentaron en la heladería y Sakura pidió un helado de chocolate.

— ¿Tú no comerás un helado, Sasuke? —preguntó la pelirosa con más confianza.

—No, yo odio los dulces—contestó con una cara de asco. Sakura torció la boca.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes… —susurró, esperando que el pelinegro no la escuchara.

Sasuke sonrió de una manera poco perceptible al ver la cara de felicidad de la pelirosa cuando le trajeron su helado de chocolate. Era apenas una niña, superaría la muerte de sus padres pronto.

El muchacho pagó el helado y salieron de ahí, rumbo al estacionamiento. En el camino Sakura se detuvo en el aparador de una tienda de peluches. Había un gran conejo blanco que pedía a gritos ser comprado. Sus ojos brillaron al ver lo bonito que era, se veía muy suave y apapachable. Sasuke observó la escena y se acercó a la niña.

— ¿Lo quieres? —Esta dio un salto del susto e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No! Ya ha sido demasiado lo que han hecho por mí, no necesito al conejo—sus ojos y su voz decían todo lo contrario.

—Ya nos hemos terminado el dinero que nos dio Tsunade, pero supongo que aún puedo comprártelo con mi dinero—dijo sacando su cartera.

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Sakura brillaban de emoción. — ¡No, espera! No necesito el conejo, ya me han comprado suficiente… —

Pero cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba pagando el peluche. Salió de la tienda y le entregó el conejo a la niña. Las mujeres que observaban la escena comenzaron a hablar de lo lindo que se veía Sasuke con su hermanita, pero a ella no le importo, estaba observando con sus grandes y brillantes ojos al conejo. Lo abrazó con fuerzas y le agradeció a Sasuke. Este tomó las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

—No tienes que agradecerme, perdón por asustarte esta mañana— dijo el pelinegro mientras Sakura le miraba agradecida.

Sakura caminó felizmente por el centro comercial con su precioso conejo en una mano y con la otra tomando la mano de Sasuke.

* * *

— ¿Y bien Itachi, qué noticias me trajiste? —dijo Tsunade mientras bebía un sorbo de sake.

—Los encontré Tsunade, pero el señor Takeshi Haruno no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Obviamente que los maté.

—Muy bien. Gracias por todo Itachi, dejo a tu responsabilidad dar con el paradero de Takeshi, esa rata de alcantarilla tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. De verdad que nunca me esperé que cumpliera su amenaza; después de que hace un año su hermano le ganara el puesto de residente en el hospital dijo que se vengaría por no haberlo escogido a él. Debí haberle puesto atención a sus palabras, pero no lo tomé enserio. Lo inesperado fue que se convirtiera en vampiro, me pregunto quién es su creador.

—No te preocupes Tsunade, encontraré a ese tipo y lo traeré a ti para que tú misma acabes con él.

—De nuevo gracias, Itachi. Por cierto, le dije a Sasuke que le ayudarías a cuidar a la pequeña Sakura, pero tú tienes una responsabilidad asignada, que es dar con Takeshi Haruno. Sólo se lo dije para que aceptara—

Itachi soltó una risita bufona.

—Cuando se entere se enfadará demasiado.

—Por eso te estoy avisando desde ahora, para que él no se entere.

—Está bien, Tsunade. Me voy al departamento, quiero descansar un rato—dijo el pelinegro haciendo una leve reverencia.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y lo despidió con la mano. Itachi salió de la oficina con rumbo directo a su suave y mullida cama.

* * *

Sasuke y la pelirosa bajaron del auto y sacaron las bolsas con las compras de la cajuela. Sakura aún iba feliz con su conejo en mano.

Entraron al cuarto de la pelirosa y comenzaron a acomodar la ropa nueva y los zapatos en el closet.

—Vaya, parece que te estás llevando bien con la niña, hermanito. ¿No has considerado trabajar como niñera?—

Sasuke dio media vuelta para mirar con mala cara a su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada por la presencia imponente del mayor de los Uchiha y se escondió detrás de Sasuke.

—Tranquila, no me tengas miedo, yo soy más amable que Sasuke-chan —dijo Itachi acercándose con una sonrisa a la pelirosa. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura…

—Que bonito, va muy bien contigo. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—8 años, señor…

— ¿8 años? Pareces un poco menor que eso… bueno, no importa. Sasuke tiene un poco más del doble de tu edad, ¿sabías?— Sakura negó con la cabeza. —La diferencia de edad es grande, pero yo sé que se llevarán muy bien. Mi nombre es Itachi, tengo 22 años y también me encargaré de cuidar de ti. Espero que nos llevemos bien, pequeña—dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la pelirosa.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke bufó y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué se va? —preguntó la niña.

—No te preocupes, así es de antisocial. Yo te ayudaré a acomodar el resto de tus cosas—

Después de que terminaron, Sakura dejó de sentir miedo de Itachi y se sintió más en confianza.

— ¿Tú también eres un vampiro? —preguntó la ojijade, bastante curiosa.

Itachi la miró serio por un minuto y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me temas por lo que soy, te prometo que no te haré daño. Me tengo que ir, estoy cansado y quiero dormir un rato. Enseguida te traerán la comida. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan—dicho esto el pelinegro salió de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y decidió salir a explorar un poco el lugar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto para ver si no había nadie y salió. Por lo que había visto, se encontraba en un apartamento bastante amplio y bonito. El suelo de mármol estaba reluciente y limpio, las paredes estaban pulcramente pintadas con colores claros y en ellas había grandes cuadros con pinturas y retratos. Uno de ellos llamó especialmente su atención, era una fotografía de Sasuke e Itachi cuando eran niños y junto a ellos al parecer estaban sus padres. Lo dedujo por el extremo parecido que había entre ellos.

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al living, no había nada en especial ahí, más que una cómoda sala y una chimenea. Se acercó a una ventana bastante amplia que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina oscura de terciopelo. Recorrió un poco la cortina y se encontró con una hermosa vista de la ciudad, recordó que estaban en el último piso del edificio.

—Señorita Sakura, la estuve buscando, —la pelirosa dio un salto del susto y volteó a ver a la propietaria de la voz. —Es hora de la comida.

Sakura observó a la muchacha que la miraba con una sonrisa agradable, era bastante joven, su piel era blanca, su cabello y sus ojos color marrón. Portaba un traje de mucama. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y la joven le tomó de la mano.

— ¿Le gustaría comer en el comedor o en su habitación?

— ¿Me acompañarías? No quiero comer sola —dijo tristemente la niña.

—Por supuesto, vayamos al comedor para que esté más cómoda. —La joven en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y llevó a la niña al comedor.

La guio por un pequeño pasillo contrario por el que ella había llegado, hasta llegar a otra habitación bastante pulcra e iluminada. A comparación del living, en ésta habitación las ventanas estaban abiertas, dando un aspecto más alegre. Se sentó en el comedor y enseguida la muchacha le trajo la bandeja con comida recién hecha.

—Este lugar es bastante bonito. Como ya sabrá, soy nueva trabajando aquí, me da mucho gusto conocerla, señorita. Espero ser de su agrado. Mi nombre es Kanae.

Sakura se sintió bastante aliviada al saber que no era la única nueva inquilina en esa casa. No se sentía con ganas de iniciar una conversación, así que sólo le sonrió a la joven y se dedicó a comer.

—Por cierto, la señora Tsunade me ha informado que mañana empezará a asistir a su nuevo colegio. Así que la despertaré a las 7:00 a.m. para alistarla.

Se sorprendió al recordar la escuela. Supuso que ahora tendría que olvidarse de sus antiguos amigos. Se entristeció un poco, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a cambiar, tenía que adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Terminó sus alimentos, le dio gracias a la muchacha y se retiró del comedor. Decidió seguir explorando el lugar, ahora era el turno de ver los demás cuartos.

Abrió la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró, era bastante amplia y elegante. Por la decoración supuso que le pertenecía a Tsunade.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación siguiente, pero no pudo entrar ya que estaba cerrada con seguro. Fue hacía la puerta que estaba enfrente de su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró sigilosamente. Se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de Sasuke, ya que este yacía recostado en la cama. Se acercó con pisadas sigilosas a la cama. El pelinegro respiraba acompasadamente. Sakura lo observó dormir, pensó que se veía igual de inofensivo que su antiguo gato cuando dormía y sonrió levemente. En un gesto bastante inocente se acercó a la mejilla del muchacho y la besó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el Uchiha sin abrir los ojos. Sakura se alarmó y se sintió un poco apenada.

Inmediatamente se alejó de él.

—Solo te estaba agradeciendo por comprarme a Usagi-chan—dijo un poco apenada. (**N/A: Usagi en español significa "Conejo".)**

—Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme. — Se sentó en el colchón. — ¿A qué has venido a mi habitación?

—Yo sólo estaba conociendo el lugar… Perdón por haberte despertado—contestó la niña.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mañana escuché de Tsunade que mañana empiezas el colegio. Yo te llevaré todos los días, así que quiero que estés lista antes de las 8, no es muy lejos de aquí así que llegaremos a buena hora, ¿entendido?

—Si. ¿Tú también vas a la escuela?

—Termino la preparatoria el próximo año.

Después de una pequeña charla, la pelirosa regresó a su habitación. Estaba aburrida y no sabía que hacer. Encendió la televisión y lo primero que vio fue un comercial sobre mascotas en donde aparecía una familia feliz. No pudo evitar sentirse sola y triste, por lo que comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, no le importo si alguien la escuchaba, sólo quería desahogarse. Su llanto cesó cuando se quedó dormida.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están, hermosas? :D Muchas gracias por los reviews, cuando entré & vi todos los que habían tuve un paro cardíaco de felicidad, pero me revivieron a tiempo *w* _

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :D Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o algún comentario no tengan miedo, todas las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas aquí!. _

_Intentaré traerles el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, ya que regresé a la escuela :c _

_¡Saludos & besos a todas! ¡Cuídense, muchas gracias por leer & por los reviews!_

**_¿Te gustaría una galletita caliente o un Sasuke-kun?_**

_¡Dale clic aquí abajito! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto es propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto :)**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los párpados al escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró para desentumirse.

—Buenos días. Hoy es su primer día en su nueva escuela, señorita Sakura—dijo amablemente la muchacha entrando a la habitación.

—Buenos días—respondió Sakura bostezando.

La pelirosa sentía sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Se levantó del colchón y se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, al parecer aún era temprano ya que los primeros rayos de Sol eran muy tenues.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la pelirosa aún con pereza.

—Las siete de la mañana. Perdón por despertarla tan temprano, pero después de arreglarse tiene que desayunar bien.

—Está bien, siempre me despertaban a esta hora.

—Vaya a tomar un baño, su nuevo uniforme está colgado en su closet, yo terminaré de preparar el desayuno. En cuanto termine la esperaré en el comedor. —La niña asintió y entró al baño.

Hoy era su primer día en un nuevo colegio. Por más triste que se sintiera tenía que animarse un poco ya que hoy era su oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos. Hoy empezaba su nueva vida. Extrañaría por siempre a sus padres, pero tampoco quería ser una malagradecida con Tsunade, Sasuke e Itachi, ellos también se preocupaban por ella.

Salió del baño y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, no sabía como peinarse, su mamá siempre era la que le hacía peinados bonitos para ir a la escuela. No pudo evitar sentirse sumamente triste de nuevo. Solo se desenredó el cabello y se dirigió al closet. Tomó el vestido que se encontraba retirado de las demás prendas y lo observó detenidamente. El uniforme era color blanco, liso en la parte superior y tableado en la falda. El cuello, los bordes de las mangas y la falda eran de un color azul muy tenue. En el lado izquierdo del pecho estaba el logotipo de la escuela. Jamás lo había escuchado antes, pero su uniforme era bastante bonito.

Se vistió y calzó sus nuevos zapatos escolares. Se dirigió a la mesa, donde estaba su mochila y un gorro blanco. Leyó la nota que estaba junto a ellos.

"_Sakura, en la mochila están los útiles escolares que necesitas. Perdón por no estar contigo en tu primer día, pero el trabajo en el hospital es muy absorbente. Confío en que hoy te vaya muy bien. Suerte."_

_P.D. El gorro también es parte del uniforme._

_Atte: Tsunade._

Recordó que desde la noche del incidente no había visto a Tsunade.

Tomó su mochila y el gorro para dirigirse a la sala. Una vez que llegó ahí deposito las cosas en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí tomando su desayuno. Lo saludó y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Enseguida la joven mucama le trajo su desayuno.

—En cuanto termines ve a lavarte los dientes, te estaré esperando en el auto—dijo Sasuke levantándose de su silla.

La ojijade asintió y se apresuró a terminar de comer. Una vez que terminó se la agradeció a la muchacha y se levantó. Esta le deseó buena suerte y Sakura le correspondió una ligera sonrisa. Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para cepillarse los dientes. Llegó de nuevo a la sala, tomó sus cosas y bajó por el elevador al hasta el estacionamiento. Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro del auto.

Subió al asiento del copiloto y se puso su gorro.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad—dijo de repente Sasuke.

Les tomó alrededor de quince minutos llegar a su destino. El pelinegro aparco en el estacionamiento. Bajaron del auto, caminaron un poco, encontrándose con tres entradas. La niña se sorprendió al ver a estudiantes de todas las edades; había niños de su edad, hasta personas con la edad de Itachi. Volteó a ver a Sasuke un poco confundida.

—Es un instituto muy grande, aquí hay tres campus: la primaria, a dónde irás tú, la preparatoria y la universidad. La primera puerta es de la primaria y así sucesivamente. Yo estoy en la preparatoria e Itachi en la universidad. Lo primero que debes saber es que en este instituto no asisten personas normales. —Comentó el pelinegro avanzando hacia la primera entrada. —Aunque también hay personas humanas como tú trabajando en el lugar, todos los estudiantes son vampiros, —Sakura sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar de manera descontrolada— no te preocupes, no solo tienen tu edad, si no que no son vampiros completos, después te explicaré lo que significa. No te atacarán ya que la mayoría son vampiros de familias nobles, así que están debidamente educados. Además, posiblemente todos ya saben quién eres y lo que eres. La señorita que está en la entrada está esperando por ti, ella te guiará—Sasuke se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña y le acomodó debidamente el gorro. —Suerte en tu primer día, cuando salgas aquí te estaré esperando—

Sakura observó el rostro de Sasuke. Estaba realmente asustada de asistir a un colegio lleno de vampiros, pero debía adaptarse a su nueva vida. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Caminó nerviosamente hacía la señorita que Sasuke le había señalado, esta le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para llevarla dentro. Sakura volteó a ver al pelinegro por última vez y observó a un chico rubio que estaba junto con Sasuke viéndola entrar.

—Que niña tan mona, yo siempre quise tener una hermana menor, ¿pero estará realmente bien que la vieja Tsunade la haya enviado a este colegio?—

—Va a estar bien, Naruto. Supongo que la envió aquí porque sabe que está cerca de nosotros todo el día.

—Tal vez... aun así no creo que haya sido lo mejor. Apuesto que todavía está realmente asustada de los vampiros. —Sasuke debía admitir que Naruto tenía razón en ello. —¡Es hora de entrar, Sasuke-teme! —gritó el rubio con efusividad mientras empujaba al pelinegro hacía la entrada de la escuela. Todos voltearon a ver la razón de tanto alboroto.

Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no grites, idiota. No estoy sordo.

—Eres un maldito agresivo, Sasuke. Siempre me maltratas—se quejó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Si te comportaras tal vez dejaría de golpearte, pero eso es imposible—dijo Sasuke, mofándose de su amigo el rubio.

* * *

—Bienvenida, Sakura. ¿Por qué no te presentas ante tus compañeros? —

Después de que la señorita que la guio le explicara ligeramente las reglas de la escuela y como funcionaban las cosas ahí la dejó frente ala puerta de su nuevo salón. Se quedó frente a la puerta unos minutos, sin saber que hacer. Lentamente abrió la puerta corrediza ante la mirada expectante de todos. Se sintió un poco mareada y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban. Si señores, alrededor de 20 vampiros en miniatura la observaban de pies a cabeza con curiosidad y eso no ayudaba para nada a quitar el nerviosismo que sentía.

—M-mi nombre es S-Sakura Haruno—respondió con mucho trabajo. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta no le permitía hablar en voz alta.

— ¿Es verdad que eres humana? —gritó un niño que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la clase mientras levantaba la mano.

La pelirosa asintió.

—Esa pregunta ha sido muy descortés, Lee. —Interrumpió la maestra. —Bien Sakura, no más preguntas. Pasa y toma asiento, —la señorita señaló un pupitre vacío junto a la ventana. —Espero y todos sean amables con su nueva compañera y la ayuden a adaptarse a esta institución. Una vez más te doy la bienvenida, pequeña—

Sakura le agradeció y se dirigió tímidamente hacia su pupitre. Todos los niños la miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Era de esperarse, era la única niña humana en todo el colegio.

Después de tontear un largo rato y esquivar las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros, la primera clase se dio por finalizada. Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso. Inmediatamente varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a ella.

* * *

Sasuke se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a la pelirosa en su primer día. Seguramente era el tema de conversación de todos al ser la única niña humana en todo el colegio. No sabía como era que Tsunade había conseguido que la aceptaran, ya que no estaban permitidos los alumnos huma nos, pero bien, después de todo era Tsunade, una vampira bastante respetada y tenía muchos contactos.

* * *

Después de la jornada en la escuela, el pelinegro conducía el auto por las calles de la ciudad, con dirección hacia el departamento. Sakura venía bastante contenta de su primer día en su nueva escuela, al parecer ya había hecho un par de amigos.

Naruto, que se había pegado como chicle, venía en el asiento del copiloto, parloteando con la niña sobre el día. Quien sabe de que manera, pero el rubio lo había convencido de que llevaran a Sakura a tomar un helado, para celebrar su exitoso primer día. Se dirigían al departamento para dejar sus cosas.

El pelinegro aparcó el auto en la entrada del edificio y le pidió a Naruto que esperara en el auto mientras ellos entraban a dejar las mochilas, este aceptó después de replicar varias veces sin éxito.

La niña y el azabache entraron al edificio y se dirigieron al ascensor.

En el momento en el que entraron al departamento, Sasuke sintió un notable cambio en el ambiente. La pelirosa notó la postura tensa de su acompañante y comenzó a sentir temor, algo malo estaba pasando.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Sasuke la cargó entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la salida, sin embargo, alguien les obstruyó el paso.

Sakura observó los ojos color carmesí de la persona, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otro vampiro. Escuchó un sonido proveniente del pecho de Sasuke, era un especie de gruñido que la había aterrorizado.

No sabía que estaba pasando, gimió de miedo y se aferró al cuello del pelinegro, temblando.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —gruñó Sasuke.

—No creo que sean necesarias tantas explicaciones. Lo único que busco es que me des a esa niña, si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Sasuke sonrió de manera irónica.

—El único que se metió en problemas fuiste tú, en el momento en el que entraste por esa puerta.

El pelinegro pensó rápidamente en alguna manera para salir del lugar, lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner a salvo a la pelirosa, después de todo era su deber cuidar su integridad física.

No podía simplemente saltar por la ventana, considerando la altura a la que estaban y las personas que podrían verlo. La única salida era la puerta y el tipo estaba bloqueándola. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y puso a la pequeña en el suelo.

—En cuanto lo aparte de la puerta, quiero que corras y salgas de aquí. —Susurró Sasuke en el oído de la pequeña—Naruto nos está esperando abajo, en el auto. Ve con él, que ni se te ocurra si quiera voltear atrás, no te detengas por nada.

La ojijade asintió levemente, aun temblando de miedo. Sasuke la miró por un segundo e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el otro vampiro.

Sakura aprovechó el momento en el que el pelinegro arrinconó en la pared al desconocido y corrió a abrir la puerta y salir como había dicho Sasuke. No quería dejarlo solo, tenía miedo que le fuera a pasar algo, pero sabía que sí se quedaba solo le iba a estorbar.

Escuchó el sonido de varios vidrios y objetos rompiéndose, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al ascensor, presionando el botón con desesperación. Pasaron varios segundos y este no se abrió, por lo que corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Sus piernas le dolían mucho debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo unos segundos para descansar un poco. En un parpadeo, una figura encapuchada se había posicionado detrás de ella, la niña al sentir la presencia de alguien más se dio media vuelta. Los ojos rojos la miraban fijamente.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, pequeña, es hora que cumplas con tu función designada—

Sakura cayó de bruces al suelo en el momento en el que comenzó a retroceder.

Observó como de repente la figura del individuo se tensaba y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose y vio como gotas de sangre chocaban contra el suelo.

La siguiente imagen que vio fue el cuerpo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y al chico rubio detrás de él, con la mano derecha ensangrentada y sosteniendo la columna vertebral del que antes fue su atacante. Los ojos antes azules del muchacho presentaban una tonalidad roja bastante intensa que la atrajeron y atemorizaron al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó como el chico gruñía de la misma manera que Sasuke, dejando ver sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

El rubio soltó el órgano arrancado y se acercó a la pelirosa, temeroso de la reacción de esta, y extendió su mano izquierda para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo ya que así como estaba temblando, parecía imposible que se fuera a mover por sí sola.

La niña se quedo por un momento estática, sin saber que hacer. Levantó el rostro para ver el del rubio quien había recuperado la tonalidad azul en sus ojos. Reaccionó y tomó la mano que le habían extendido.

Naruto la cargó y ella se abrazó a su cuello, aún bastante conmocionada por la escena presenciada Sabía que no podía dejarla sola, pero también tenía que ir a ver que había pasado con su amigo el pelinegro.

Saltó por los escalones rápidamente hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba Sasuke, apenas había abierto la puerta y observó como el pelinegro le arrancaba la cabeza a otro vampiro con su katana. Agradeció que Sakura estuviera de espaldas en ese momento.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Se acercó a ver el estado de su amigo, que estaba agotado y tenía una herida en el abdomen.

—Dame tu celular—ordenó Sasuke. Naruto asintió, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó al pelinegro. —Lleva a Sakura a su habitación, es la que está enfrente de la mía. Quédate con ella un momento, enseguida voy.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la salida para hablar por teléfono.

—Sakura, por nada del mundo vayas a abrir los ojos. Todo está bien, te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿ok? —dijo el chico rubio.

Sintió en su cuello el movimiento de la cabeza de la niña asintiendo y caminó en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaa, señoritaaaas! (Y por qué no señoritos, sí los hay aquí) ¿Cómo les ha ido en mi tiempo de ausencia? :B Si, ya sé que soy una desgraciada :c Pero la escuela no me había dado tiempo de escribir, sobre todo porque ayer acaba de finalizar el semestre :DD Felicidad pura, sin embargo, no me durará mucho tiempo porque en Julio inician los cursos intersemestrales T_T _

_Ya, no las agobio con mis penas. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero haya sido de su agrado ;)_

_Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap, prometo no tardarme :DD_

_Cuídense mucho y gracias por los reviews/mensajes. Me agrada muchísimo leer sus opiniones y/o comentarios. _

_Tómense unos cuantos minutos para dejarme una crítica u opinión constructiva, son bien recibidas :D (inclusive los tomatazos) _

_¡Que tengan un bonito día! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**-Kyuuketsuki o Aisuru-  
**

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

_Tsunade había estado ocupada toda la mañana firmando, autorizando, etc, muchísimo papeleo del hospital. Ser la directora del lugar definitivamente era agotador. El trabajar ahí ya formaba parte de su rutina diaria: despertarse temprano (a veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir) arreglarse y dirigirse al hospital. En eso consistían sus días. Aunque no siempre era tan aburrido como sonaba, siempre ocurría algo nuevo o inesperado que le hacía desviarse un poco de su rutina._

_Escucho el tono de llamada de su celular, proveniente del bolso. Lo tomó y antes de responder se fijo quien llamaba, no quería perdidas de tiempo._

—_**Itachi, ¿qué ocurre?**_

—_**De verdad que te va a interesar lo que tengo para ti. —La voz de Itachi sonaba divertida y afable, al igual que siempre. —Te espero en el almacén número 5, ya sabes, los almacenes "embrujados" abandonados, al sur de la ciudad. **_

—_**Espero que sea algo realmente interesante como dices, tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital.**_

—_**Ya verás que sí. No tardes mucho— **_

_Dicha la última palabra, el Uchiha mayor colgó el teléfono. Tsunade se preguntó que sería, tal vez era algo con respecto a lo que le había encargado averiguar o tal vez solo quería sacarla de su oficina, como muchas otras veces, aunque el lugar al que la citó era un poco inusual._

_Tsunade se levantó de la silla de su escritorio._

—_**Tsunade-sama, ¿va a salir? —preguntó Shizune, la mano derecha de la directora del hospital al verla salir por la puerta de su despacho.**_

—_**Si, y no quiero que nadie me moleste. No tardaré mucho—**_

_Shizune hizo una reverencia cuando la rubia pasó a su lado. Se preguntó a donde se dirigía, normalmente ella no salía de su despacho de forma imprevista. _

_Tsunade llegó hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, dirigiéndose a su auto color negro. _

_No le costó mucho atravesar la ciudad, ya que rebasaba a los demás vehículos y se saltaba semáforos. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de conducir libremente sin que alguien la reprendiera por lo irresponsable que era al manejar, pero a ella realmente le gustaba la velocidad. _

_Aunque sabía que posiblemente hubiera llegado más rápido si simplemente corría, no le apetecía despeinarse o ensuciarse ni tampoco atravesar la ciudad en tacones, además sí lo hacía Shizune le pediría explicaciones de su estado y lo que menos quería era inventarle excusas a su alumna, que a veces parecía comportarse más como su mayor cuando la regañaba._

_Aparcó el Mercedes Benz negro afuera del inmueble. Se acercó a la única entrada visible, notando que estaba abierta. Tampoco es como sí alguien además de ella pudiera haber entrado, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de los que se encontraban dentro del almacén. _

Ahora se encontraba dentro del lugar indicado. El almacén estaba en penumbras, parecía como sí la oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado todo.

—Bienvenida, Tsunade— Escuchó la voz de Itachi, proveniente de la oscuridad.

La rubia observó con detenimiento las siluetas. Podía reconocer claramente la del Uchiha, alto e imponente, sin embargo había una más, que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y las luces del lugar se encendieron por hileras.

—Pensé que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, no creí que aún hubiera suministro eléctrico.

—Yo también creí lo mismo—agregó el propietario de la segunda silueta.

Cuando las luces llegaron hasta él, la rubia pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí—soltó con sorna y un poco de sorpresa la mujer de ojos color miel. Ya decía que ese olor tan desagradable se le hacía conocido.

El estado en el que el tipo se encontraba era deplorable. Sus ropas estaban sucias de lodo y sangre seca, al igual que su rostro y el resto de la piel expuesta. Las cadenas de plata que lo sujetaban al suelo le quemaban la piel del cuello y las muñecas, por lo que le carcomían la carne, quemándola.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Tsunade Senju-sama. Lamento profundamente que me tengas que ver de esta manera, pero el muchacho no me dio tiempo de arreglarme un poco antes de traerme.

—Por un momento no te reconocí, estás muy _cambiado. _—Tsunade se acercó al tipo, se inclinó lo más que su falda se lo permitió y lo miro a la cara. —Alguien necesitaba ponerte una correa, un perro como tú no puede andar libre por ahí.

—El día de hoy me encontré con el tipo y le invité a tomar tranquilamente el té, claro, no sin antes atarlo con cadenas de plata, no podía permitir que se fuera antes de que termináramos—dijo Itachi, riendo de la situación. El hombre le miró furibundo con sus ojos color jade.

—Debo de admitir que yo no soy rival para un Uchiha, por lo que tuve que aceptar su invitación, aunque me hubiera gustado posponerla para otra ocasión, el día de hoy tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer—El hombre miró desafiante a la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y lo que yo debo admitir es que tienes mucho valor para mirarme así en la situación en la que te encuentras.

—Es un don familiar, mi hermano y mi cuñada también fueron muy valientes ese día, se defendieron hasta que no pudieron hacer más—

El rostro impasible de la rubia se crispó de enojo. Se contuvo lo más que pudo, aún no podía matarlo. Se irguió totalmente, mostrándose imponente ante el tipo.

—Anda, Takeshi. Cuéntale a Tsunade todo lo que me dijiste, estará muy interesada en escucharte—Itachi se acercó a él y amistosamente le puso una mano en el hombro, invitándolo a hablar.

—No es nada importante, solo algunos asuntos de trabajo y nada más. —El hombre gritó de dolor al sentir las uñas y los dedos de Itachi clavarse en su hombro derecho. —No pienso volver a hablar—logró articular entre gritos.

— ¿No?, entonces será por las malas—Itachi lo soltó y el ojijade suspiró de alivio. El pelinegro se arrodilló frente al señor, haciendo contacto visual.

Los vampiros podían hipnotizar a un humano haciendo contacto visual con éste, aunque algunas veces no funcionada, dependía de la debilidad mental de la persona. Sin embargo, los ojos de un Uchiha lograban hipnotizar a cualquier ser vivo, incluyendo a otros vampiros, cualidad única del clan casi extinto.

—Bien, ahora dinos porque atacaron a la familia Haruno.

* * *

Sasuke intentó marcar por quinta vez, y al igual que las otras, también fue sin éxito. El celular de Tsunade estaba apagado y al parecer no tenía intenciones de encenderlo pronto.

Guardó el móvil de Naruto en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa, caminando lo más rápido que su herida semi-sanada se lo permitía.

Entró y vio como Naruto acobijaba a la niña en la cama. El rubio le indicó que no hiciera ruido. Los dos salieron sigilosamente de la habitación para evitar despertar a la ojijade.

El rubio meditó durante unos segundos, pensando sí era correcto preguntar en ese momento.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué intentaban llevarse a Sakura-chan? —cuestionó.

—No lo sé, intenté marcarle a Tsunade, pero no tiene intención de encender el maldito celular. —Sasuke sacó el celular color naranja del ojiazul y se lo entregó. Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala, los dos estaban tensos por la situación. Ver al rubio serio no era algo muy común. — ¿La hipnotizaste para que se durmiera, verdad? —el rubio asintió. —A veces puedes ser realmente útil, dobe—se burló el pelinegro.

Naruto miró ofendido a su amigo.

—Cállate teme. En lugar de molestarme deberías agradecerme que mientras tú jugabas a las espadas aquí arriba, yo salvé a Sakura-chan—Sasuke lo miró de una manera no muy agradable.

—Idiota, no estaba jugando. No sentí la presencia del otro tipo, si no, no hubiera dejado a Sakura ir sola—Naruto empezó a reír.

—Y dices que el inútil soy yo—articuló entre risas.

—Imbécil, no estoy de humor para tus bromas, mejor ayúdame a limpiar este desastre.

—No gracias, esta no es mi casa. No te preocupes, yo te daré apoyo moral mientras me siento en este cómodo sofá—apenas iba a sentarse cuando tuvo que esquivar un objeto que Sasuke le había lanzado no muy gentilmente. —Pero como soy buen amigo mejor te ayudaré a limpiar… —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la mirada del pelinegro. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está la señorita que Tsunade había contratado?

—No lo sé, tal vez salió de compras. Tiene suerte de no haber estado aquí sola—

Naruto asintió.

* * *

Sakura inmediatamente abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano fría cubrirle la boca. Al ver la máscara que cubría el rostro de su atacante tuvo el impulso de querer lamerla, parecía una deliciosa paleta y quería probar su sabor; sin embargo, se relajó completamente cuando observó la mirada carmín del enmascarado. Reaccionó e intentó zafarse del agarre al que estaba sometida, no tuvo suerte. Gimió de dolor al sentir las frías manos sostenerla con fuerza. De nuevo fue obligada a mirar los ojos rojos del sujeto.

—Tranquila pequeña, prometo que no sentirás nada de dolor—

Sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, estaba sumamente relajada y pensó que aún estaba soñando. Cerró lentamente los ojos y se perdió de nuevo en sus sueños. Estaba perdida en su subconsciente, por lo que no sintió los colmillos del hombre clavarse en la carne de su pequeño y delicado cuello.

De repente un dolor insoportable se instaló en la cabeza de la niña, pero no podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos y mucho menos pedir ayuda. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero era como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

El hombre se irguió cuando terminó su labor.

—El idiota tenía razón, esta mocosa es aún más deliciosa que su madre—se limpió con la lengua la comisura de sus labios, saboreando una vez más el adictivo sabor de la sangre de la pequeña. Se colocó su máscara y observó por última vez a su nueva presa que estaba demasiado blanca por la falta de sangre y respiraba con mucha dificultad. No se arrepintió de haber ido personalmente, ella realmente valía la pena.

Ya estaba decidido, ese sabor no era común, definitivamente ella iba a ser la siguiente.

Una vez logrado el trabajo, salió del lugar saltando por la ventana, de la misma manera como había entrado.

* * *

Tsunade se quedó estática por la impresión que provocaron las palabras de Takeshi… ¿de verdad aún existía esa organización y nadie lo sabía? O tal vez sí sabían, pero lo habían escondido…

El Consejo, conformado por los aristócratas y más viejos vampiros existentes, había asegurado haber exterminado esa organización hacia siglos.

Los tres sintieron la presencia de más individuos en el lugar. A Takeshi Haruno le brillaron los ojos de alegría al verlos.

Itachi se acercó rápidamente a Tsunade, para protegerla en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Están aquí, vinieron por mí. Vinieron a salvarme—susurró Takeshi al ver a los dos nuevos invitados. Sonrió ingenuamente.

Uno de ellos portaba una máscara anaranjada, la cual le cubría todo el rostro. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre.

—Gracias por venir por mí—

Pocos segundos después una mano le arrancó el corazón. Takeshi lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de horror antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara y se volviera un charco pegajoso de piel y sangre adherido al suelo.

—Perdón por tan grotesca escena, sobre todo a usted, señorita Tsunade. —El enmascarado caminó en dirección a ellos. Itachi le miro fieramente, listo para atacar. El sujeto entendió y retrocedió algunos pasos. —Mi subordinado al parecer ha hablado de más y no podía permitir que anduviera por ahí como si nada. Supongo que ahora están al tanto, ¿no es así? Lamento que mis planes les estén afectando, solo les pediré que traten de no involucrarse mucho o podrían terminar siendo un asqueroso charco pegajoso en el suelo—

Tanto Itachi como Tsunade se mantuvieron en silencio y sin moverse, pero listos para atacar sí fuera necesario.

Las luces se apagaron inmediatamente y observaron como los dos individuos comenzaban a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—Por cierto, les tengo una petición más. Hoy le hice una pequeña visita a la pequeña pelirosa, cuando me fui no se veía muy bien así que les suplico que la cuiden, no quiero que le pase algo malo antes de que llegue el día indicado—

Fue más como un eco cuando los dos vampiros desaparecieron en la oscuridad del lugar.

* * *

Sasuke escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular, proveniente de su mochila. Lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos y respondió sin ver quien era.

—_Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sakura?—_Tsunade sonaba bastante alterada del otro lado de la línea.

—Está dormida en su habitación. ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve intentando marcarte, unos tipos intentaron llevarse a Sakura…

—_Sasuke, maldita sea, ve a ver a Sakura. Shizune ya va para allá para atenderla, no la vuelvas a dejar sola ni un solo momento—_

Sasuke visiblemente confundido, ante la mirada de Naruto, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña.

Apenas entró y el delicioso olor de la sangre de la pelirosa inundó sus fosas nasales. Se acercó a la cama y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Sakura estaba totalmente blanca por la falta de sangre, la cual abundaba en la almohada de la pequeña. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

No entendía que había pasado ni en que momento, no había escuchado ni un solo ruido extraño, ni había sentido la presencia de alguien más que no fuera él o Naruto, era casi imposible engañar a sus sentidos y en ese día ya lo habían hecho dos veces.

Sintió la brisa fresca entrar por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par.

—Sasuke, que demonios paso aquí—exclamó el rubio al entrar por la puerta.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaa shiquillas (y shiquillos sí los hay)! :B ¿Cómo les va? Espero y estén muy bien :D _

_Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, anoche me dije a mí misma "hoy no dormirás hasta que no hayas terminado el capítulo", dieron las 4 a.m. y aquí me tienen publicándolo por fin :) _

_¿Alguna opinión, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo? Son bien recibidos aquí, es importante que me digan sí hay algo que tengan que decirme, es bueno saber qué es lo que ustedes piensan. _

_En fin, les deseo una bonita semana. Les mando besos y abrazos, ¡cuídense! :D_

_Bien, dejo la acostumbrada frase que ya extrañaba escribir:_

_¿Alguien quiere una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_**¡Dale clic aquí abajito! :D**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
